Of Adorable Tunas and Teasing Pineapples
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: Mukuro is in Tsuna's office alone, nothing could go wrong "Ah… Mukuro…sto-mmph." Right? "Oya, oya, it's troublesome that you've fell asleep I won't be able to hear those adorable noises from you anymore." That's all right? "PHAA! MUKURO! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY SHIRT OFF!" I give up. (Request from my friend online, implies sex but no real action. Still rated M though) CardSkullReaper


Tsuna shied away from Mukuro as he pointed the trident at his neck, "Oya, oya, do it or your brain will explode… by my hands of course."

He swung the trident and Tsuna tried to run, "HIEEEEEEEEE! GOKUDERA-KUN! HELP ME!"

Mukuro simply hooked the back of Tsuna's shirt onto his trident, "Oya, Oya it'll be troublesome if you run away… tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~"

Tsuna looked back at him and yelled, "HIEEEEE! Mukuro what are you-MMPH!"

Mukuro had covered Tsuna's mouth with his hand and looked towards the door of the abandoned classroom, "Be quiet for a second…"

"MMMPH-MM-MMPH?!"

Mukuro let go and asked, "What was that you were saying?"

Tsuna gasped for breath, "What was that for?"

Mukuro smiled and looked towards him, "Oh nothing."

Tsuna let out a, "MMMPH!" and then asked, "Why did you kiss me Mukuro?" Yes, Rokudo Mukuro, his mist guardian had just kissed him on the lips.

Mukuro laughed and said, "It was simply an illusion Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"GAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tsuna's only thought were, _'Crap, now he knows what my weakness is… sexual harassment!'_

Mukuro chuckled, "Oya, oya did you really think I would kiss a Mafioso?"

Tsuna started to back away slowly, "Ano…"

Mukuro looked at him, "None the less you?" Noticing he was stepping away Mukuro took a step forward, "Are you trying to get away? Well that won't be good."

Tsuna had no more space as he bumped into the wall, "Ano… HIEEEEE!"

Mukuro put his hand on the wall, next to Tsuna's head and leaned closer, "Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~"

Tsuna simply closed his eyes and prepared for the worse that could happen, feeling Mukuro's hot breath on his face.

Mukuro put his mouth next to his ear and whispered, "Are you afraid?"

Tsuna was sweating bullets by this time and then the door opened, "Juudaime!"

Tsuna looked at him, "Ah there you are Gokudera-kun! Are you here to save me?"

Gokudera nodded, "I'll get rid of this bastard for you Juudaime!"

Mukuro looked up at Gokudera, "Oya, oya a distraction…" he pointed his trident at Gokudera and cast an illusion over him so he would pass out, "He won't be a problem anymore."

"HIEEEEE!"

Mukuro looked back at Tsuna, smiling, "Now you are mine and no one else is allowed to touch you."

Mukuro leaned forward and licked Tsuna's neck seductively and Tsuna had already closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasurable feeling of Mukuro's tongue on him. Mukuro stopped and went back to Tsuna's ear and whispered, "You will always be mine." He licked Tsuna's earlobe and Tsuna said, "Ah… Mukuro…sto-mmmph."

Mukuro interrupted Tsuna with a kiss and that was the final straw. His feelings overwhelmed him and Tsuna passed out.

Mukuro caught him before he could hit the floor, "Oya, oya, it's troublesome that you've fell asleep… I won't be able to hear those adorable noises from you anymore."

A few hours later

Tsuna woke up, his feet tied to the bottom of the bed and his arms tied to the top of the bed. Mukuro smiled at him and caressed his face, "Ohayo… Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna tried to sit up quickly but the ropes held him back. Mukuro gently placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down, "Calm down…"

Tsuna cringed, "Ahh…"

"What's wrong? You seem tense…"

"Ano…"

"What is it?"

"Why am I here? What happened Mukuro? Why am I in the same bed as you?"

"Ah, you're here because you passed out in your office and I can't get into your bedroom without sky flames, what happened was that…" he simply smiled at him, his eyes hungry.

"And why are you looking at me as if I'm a delicious thing you want to eat?"

Mukuro leaned forward to Vongola Decimo and put his forehead on the others. Tsuna yelled out, "HIEEEEEE! Mukuro what are you doing?"

Mukuro ignored that question, "Because Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"Mukur-mmmph."

Mukuro leaned closer, "I am going to eat you up." He used his hand to tilt Tsuna's chin up and then kissed him.

Tsuna's memories came rushing back and he tried to resist, "MMMMMMMPPPPPH!"

Tsuna just realized his shirt was off and he was just in his dress pants. Mukuro just kept kissing and licked his bottom lip for entrance. Tsuna turned his head away, "PHAAAA! MUKURO! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY SHIRT OFF?!"

"Why?" he smiled, "Well a simple answer really."

Tsuna looked at him expectantly, "I intend to make you mine, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Y-you mean you want to possess me?"

Mukuro's eye twinkled, "No."

He leaned in and forcibly kissed the Vongola and entered his mouth, his tongue massaging the others.

"Mmmph…" he said something that sounded like, "Mukuro…stop…"

Mukuro pulled away as he panted, "I can't breathe."

"Then I'll teach you how to breathe and kiss at the same time." Mukuro leaned forward for another kiss but a loud ringing interrupted them. Mukuro looked at him sadly and said, "We've run out of time now Vongola, Tsunayoshi-kun, but next time, nothing will stop me from devouring you."

Everything seemed to fade away, the ringing growing louder and then suddenly a hammer to the head woke him up.

"HIEEEE!"

Tsuna woke up in his bed, his hair messed up and a bump on his head, "Ah Reborn!"

"Wake up dame-Tsuna you have a meeting with Dino, Byakuran, and Uni this morning! And stop dreaming about your boyfriend, it's disturbing to go into you room and hear you saying Mukuro, Mukuro over and over again."

Tsuna blushed, "Gomen Reborn."

Reborn left and Tsuna groaned, putting his red face in his pillow, "That was so embarrassing!" he slightly looked down, "And it doesn't help that I'm hard right now…"

* * *

So yeah I usually don't write this kinda stuff, it was just a joke with this friend I met online a few years back and we had this idea to do this and since she knew that I ship a lot of guys together in KHR she begged me to do this. So even if you enjoyed it, please don't ask again. This was just a funny joke we made out of this. So don't expect more. I beg of you.

Thanks for reading.

Bye-bi!

~CardSkullReaper


End file.
